My Brother's Keeper
by fire spirit
Summary: This isn't the downfall of a trainer. This was the downfall of a protector. Team Galaxy, a released Ampharos, a kidnapped girl. Rated for slight cursing and sassiness. I do not own Pokemon.


Brother's Keeper

This idea came literally out of nowhere, so please excuse the randomness and the OOC-ness from Team Galaxy. I'm using the Japaneses name for Team Galactic because it sounds cooler? I really don't know if I should continue this, so drop by a review to tell me your opinion on this...thing. I published it by the demands of my friend. so...enjoy!

* * *

_This wasn't the downfall of a trainer. It was the downfall of a protector. _

* * *

I'm just a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. Adela thought bitterly, hiding herself behind a pillar. Her red hair tickled her cheeks, but she resisted the urge to push back her bangs. She forgot to get a haircut in the last town she visited. All because her idiot of a brother wanted to go the next town's contest as soon as possible.

"Soon, the universe shall be created anew!" the familiar voice, Adela couldn't quite recall, exclaimed. He sounded maniacal, deranged even.

_I shouldn't be here_, Adela thought. Why did her brother have to get lost? With a soft sigh, she gripped the pillar even more. She bit her lip. Decisions, decisions! Should she just slip away from the scene or ask the crazy man for help? Adela slapped herself mentally. The former decision was the most practical. And Adela was practical.

Resisting her curiosity, Adela turned around painfully slow. She met ruby red eyes glaring at her.

_Oh, shit… _

"Oh, an intruder!" For being from the feared Team Galaxy, this red haired commander was unusually perky. Adela stiffened. The red commander smiled sweetly and took hold of Adela's arm.

"Why do things like this happen to me?" Adela whispered to herself. Why her muscles did stop functioning? If she was _so_ practical, why didn't she run away when she needed to?

Lithe hands took Adela's bag pack delicately.

"Hey! What the hell? That's my bag!" Adela protested, wiggling frantically, trying to free herself from the red commander's grip. The petite admin had vicegrip on Adela.

"We know that," Red commander's eyes rolled and Adela's blood boiled. But Adela noticed with a sinking feeling that the red commander didn't take her bag. Adela bit back a groan.

There were more.

She whipped her head around quickly; Adela even saw black spots on her vision. A man around her height stood, her bag in hand. His blue hair was shaped like a croissant and his eyes were narrowed at her. Adela bit her lip, drawing blood.

"Damn," she cursed loudly. None of the two Team Galaxy members said anything, although the blue haired one raised an amused eyebrow at Adela's vocabulary.

Adela's mind whirled hastily for a solution. She could use her Pokemon, but most were safely tucked away in the bag. Except…

She stomped her foot forcibly into the ground.

A flash of white light engulfed her.

"Ampharos use Shock Wave!"

And the Ampharos did not obey. The yellow Pokemon only crossed its arms snottily. Unlike her other Pokemon, Ampharos's pokeball was in Adela's boots for reasons only she can answer.

The red commander laughed and the blue haired one chuckled softly.

"Damn you, Ampharos! Damn you and your-your bitching!" Adela yelled. The Ampharos went unfazed, but smirked at its trainer.

"You should handle your Pokemon with discipline and care, not screaming at them," the blue haired commander said calmly, weighting Adela's bag carefully. "Are all your Pokemon like this?" he gestured toward the superiority complex Ampharos. Adela stopped her frantic struggling to stare in disbelief at the blue commander.

"Are you…" Adela's words failed her. "You just insulted my training method!" she snarled. The blue commander shrugged his shoulders elegantly. Meanwhile the red commander busied herself with strapping handcuffs to Adela's limp hands. Adela didn't even notice.

"Saturn, we gotta bring her to the boss," the red commander said and her wickedly sweet smile widened. "And… the Ampharos too, I guess." With a tug, the red commander led Adela through the ruins. Adela obeyed and eyed her Ampharos with pleading eyes.

"Mars, did you see where the girl-"

"Adela."

"Has her Ampharos' pokeball?" Saturn ignored Adela's interruption smoothly. Adela trudged on forward while the red admin, Mars, shook her head. Saturn sighed and walked beside Adela. She inched away cautiously. Ampharos stood impassive as the three humans began walking away.

Saturn halted in his steps and so did Mars. Adela groaned.

"What now?" Adela spat, glaring at Saturn. Mars tugged at Adela's handcuffs again. Adela turned to Mars, still glaring. Mars giggled into her hand.

"Your Ampharos needs to go with us," Mars explained primly. Adela rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly.

"Good luck convincing her. She's so hard headed that she only answers to herself, "Adela said in between laughter. The Ampharos immediately moved toward her trainer and bristled.

"_What the hell did you just call me, twerp?!_" Ampharos raged on. Of course nobody understood the Light Pokemon. They only heard a furry of angry "Amphs". Adela smirked at the reaction.

Ampharos stomped harder against the ground, lifting a cloud of dust. It brought tears to Adela's eyes. Her eyes were sensitive and the Ampharos knew it. Then the sphere on her tail glowed blue. A large electrical field surrounded Ampharos and it concentrated against Saturn.

Saturn clenched his teeth and took out a pokeball. Mars held Adela, so the girl wouldn't escape.

"Oh, so _now_ you listen to me," Adela muttered, glad that she angered her own Pokemon. "Use Shock Wave, not that you need to be told." Ampharos cried its own name out loud and the attack manifested. The large electrical sphere was lunged toward Saturn.

The admin was thrown off his feet and his body writhed in pain. Mars gasped, pushed Adela aside and rushed to the fallen Saturn. Adela lost her balance because of the shove and landed on the floor as well.

"You!" Mars growled at Adela. The girl flinched at how sharp Mars' voice sounded. Mars stood up, her eyes obscured by her bright red hair. She took out a pokeball and released the Pokemon within.

"You have made yourself an enemy of Team Galaxy," Mars said, all semblance of the perky admin replaced with seriousness. Adela raised an eyebrow, truly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Adela asked. She was careful not to support her weight on her left leg. The pokeball inside her boot was enlarged and now, it was very fragile. Any shifting in an uncomfortable position would break the pokeball, thus releasing Ampharos.

"Silence! Go Purugly!" With a flash of light, the mentioned Pokemon appeared. "Hypnosis on the girl!" Purugly's eyes flashed to a lilac color. Adela gasped.

"Ampharos use Iron Tail, quickly," Adela ordered. She blinked furiously, the effects of Hypnosis entering her system. The Ampharos rolled her eyes and her tail glowed. Just time she would obey her trainer, only because she was in danger.

"Slash!" Mars said ferociously. Purugly's claws grew in size as it lunged toward the Light Pokemon. Claws and tail collided and the swish of metal resonated against the ruins. Ampharos leaped nimbly beside her trainer, who watched with wide eyes. Mars scowled.

"Ampharos use-"

"Purugly, Fake Out." Mars smirked.

Purugly clawed the ground and made a feint to attack. Ampharos took a step back, surprised. Adela bit her lip.

"Can't believe you fall for this crap," Adela said. She had no more time to make another quip for a shroud of slumber enveloped her. Her eyes were fluttering to a close. Ampharos blinked and nudged her trainer with her tail. Adela didn't jerk awake like Ampharos would assume she would.

"_This trainer would be the death of me…_" Ampharos muttered darkly as it tried in vain to wake her up. The Ampharos never had the thought to shock Adela or even bite her. Purugly laughed.

"_At least my trainer doesn't fall asleep on battles,_" The Purugly commented as its purr of a laugh flooded Ampharos' ears. Ampharos growled and stepped forward.

"Good job Mars." Mars jumped and gasped as Saturn rejoined her side. Saturn looked a little jittery and dusty, but alright.

"The girl took the hit of the Hypnosis, but the Ampharos managed to dodge it," Mars said, her hands balled into fists and a wide smile on her face. That would teach the meddling girl to mess with Team Galaxy! Saturn nodded and took out a pokeball. He threw into the air.

"Bronzor, Confuse Ray," Saturn had no time to lose, or risk battling now. The Pokemon surfaced and slow waves engulfed Ampharos. Ampharos' eyes turned to swirls as it spun in circles in gleeful confusion.

"Purugly use Hypnosis on the Ampharos," Mars said quietly. The Pokemon obeyed dutifully and soon enough, Ampharos fell into a heap beside her trainer. Mars turned to Saturn. "What now, Saturn?" she asked.

"We'll take the girl to the boss."

"What's the point, Saturn? She's only an intruder. If we leave her here, she would probably think it was all a dream," Mars explained, returning her Purugly into its pokeball. Saturn considered Mars' words silently as he returned Bronzor as well. He walked to the sleeping Adela. He cocked his head to the side.

"But we have yet to learn the reason she was here, in the ruins," Saturn said carefully. Adela mumbled something unintelligible and rolled into her side. Saturn crouched next to her. Gingerly, his hand went to the side of her head. Mars' face scrunched up.

"What are you doing?" Mars demanded in a harsh whisper. There was a small click in the silent ruins and Saturn's hands emerged with a small pokeball in-between his fingers.

"The girl is clever. She keeps pokeballs hidden in her person," Saturn mused and clicked the pokeball in his fingers. It enlarged. "Is this her Ampharos' pokeball?" He tapped the top part of the Great Ball. Instead of a red glow, a bright flash filled the commanders' eyes.

"Kirlia!" The Emotion Pokemon cried out, striking a pose. Then, the Pokemon stopped, looked around and its pink eyes widened even more.

"I think you got the wrong pokeball," Mars said, giggling. She plucked the pokeball from Saturn's hand and returned the Psychic Pokemon back into its small prison. Adela curled into a ball in her sleep and leaned against the bulk of her sleeping Ampharos. She set her right foot upright, a nasty habit since childhood.

_Crash!_

Adela winced in her sleep and gripped her Ampharos tighter. Saturn and Mars exchanged glances. Suddenly, a blue glow engulfed Ampharos. The Ampharos jerked awake and stood up. Mars already drew out her pokeball, but Saturn held up his hand.

"Wait," was the only thing he said. The Ampharos gazed at Adela wistfully before taking off into the ruins. The light Pokemon didn't pay attention to the two Team Galaxy commanders.

"The Pokemon got released?" Mars asked to no one in particular. Saturn crouched down again and inspected the dark blotch in Adela's brown boots. He removed the straps and took out the boot. Mars winced at the sight. Several pieces of a pokeball pierced the bloody foot. Inside the boots the remains of Ampharos' pokeball laid scattered.

"She broke the pokeball accidentally." Saturn then picked the girl up and sauntered to the general direction of their headquarters.

"You're really going to take her," Mars said it as a statement, not a question. Saturn nodded. With a sigh, Mars followed. The girl in Saturn's arms stirred.

They didn't know what they had brought upon themselves. How far would a released Pokemon go to save its fallen trainer? As the silver moon rose from the shadows, Ampharos' tail glowed for the people to see.

A boy ambled through the streets and noticed the lights. He thought it was a trick of his mind and kept walking. He never knew that was his sister's Pokemon. The boy didn't know that the Pokemon was calling to him. He never knew because he never paid attention to his keeper.

"_Am I my brother's keeper?_"

* * *


End file.
